


Taxi driver

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: E' davvero curioso, perché in questa ff che fa sempre parte della mia personale versione di Supernatural ho usato una puntata dell'ottava stagione, la 08X18, modificandola secondo i miei desideri: ovviamente, parlando la puntata di vampiri, non potevo fare a meno di riscriverla facendovi partecipare anche Benny e l'ormai guarito Balthazar, era una tentazione troppo grande! Quindi, la vicenda è quella dei giovani cacciatori di Vampiri amici dei Winchester, ma Dean e Sam saranno affiancati da Benny e Balthazar per risolvere questa indagine! Inoltre, so di aver usato il titolo di un'altra puntata di Supernatural che non è questa, ma il fatto è che mi piaceva molto la canzone che si intitola proprio così e mi è sembrata una coincidenza troppo interessante per farmela sfuggire! Buona lettura!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di Supernatural.





	Taxi driver

**Taxi driver**

_Don’t_ _take me home yet_

_Don’t stop stop stop keep on driving_

_Don’t stop stop stop keep on driving_

_Don’t stop stop stop_

_I’ll keep riding with you, you_

_Taxi driver._

_(“Taxi driver” – Joan Thiele)_

Balthazar non era più abituato a dormire dopo il soggiorno in Paradiso ma, ritrovandosi sulla Terra e a letto con Benny, finì per riprendere la consuetudine di abbandonarsi a un dolce torpore tra le braccia del compagno. Ovviamente, però, i sogni che lui non poteva controllare ricominciarono a tormentarlo e, come è logico, la maggior parte di questi riguardava il periodo in cui Benny era stato in Purgatorio e il terrore di perderlo ancora. Per tre notti di seguito l’Angelo si svegliò stravolto e distrutto da sogni terribili, scattando a sedere sul letto con gli occhi sgranati ma senza vedere ciò che realmente aveva intorno, gridando e gemendo.

“Benny… Benny… Benny!” era il nome che invocava continuamente durante queste notti d’incubo.

Benny, allora, lo prendeva dolcemente tra le braccia e lo teneva stretto, accarezzandogli i capelli e cercando di rassicurarlo.

“Sono qui, sono qui con te” gli mormorava. “Sono con te e non ti lascerò mai più.”

Poco alla volta, Balthazar riprendeva contatto con la realtà, riusciva a sentire e a vedere che Benny era lì con lui e che il resto era stato solo un incubo e, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio avvolgente, si calmava.

Nel frattempo, la vita al bunker non era cambiata. Dean, Sam e Bobby continuavano ad uscire periodicamente per i loro casi, attendendo che Kevin traducesse la tavoletta con l’ultima prova da superare; Castiel a volte andava con loro, altre si recava a controllare che Kevin stesse bene e che non ci fossero novità, altre ancora saliva in Paradiso; Gabriel cercava informazioni sulla tavoletta riguardante i demoni, sempre temendo che Lucifer potesse essere considerato uno di loro e sperando che, invece, la sua natura di Arcangelo lo proteggesse al momento di chiudere le porte dell’Inferno. Lucifer non faceva un bel niente e gironzolava per il bunker, mentre Benny e Balthazar spesso aiutavano Gabriel nelle sue ricerche: Benny, infatti, preferiva restare con il suo Angelo piuttosto che andare a caccia con i Winchester, sebbene adesso Sam avesse iniziato a considerarlo davvero parte del gruppo e non gli fosse più ostile; tuttavia, il vampiro pensava che, almeno per qualche tempo, Balthazar avrebbe avuto bisogno di stargli accanto… e lui stesso preferiva non allontanarsi da lui nemmeno per qualche ora, tanto gli era mancato!

Un pomeriggio, i Winchester e Bobby tornarono da una delle loro spedizioni con l’aria preoccupata e soprattutto Dean appariva nervoso e contrariato.

“Che facce da funerale” commentò subito Lucifer, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. “Scommetto che il vostro caso è andato male… beh, a volte succede, non si può vincere sempre, no?”

“Non è andato male un bel niente, per tua informazione!” lo rimbeccò Dean. “Però sono preoccupato per una vecchia amica e non so che cosa potremmo fare per lei.”

A quel riguardo, Dean aveva già discusso con Sam e Bobby durante il viaggio in auto ma, siccome non si erano trovati d’accordo, aveva pensato che parlarne anche con Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar e Benny sarebbe stato meglio. Ecco, forse per Benny ci sarebbe stato qualche problema, ma tant’era…

Si sedettero tutti attorno al tavolo della biblioteca per parlare della questione.

“Ecco come stanno le cose: a quanto sembra, a Conway Springs esiste un covo di… beh, non c’è un altro modo per dirlo… un covo di vampiri” iniziò Dean, facendo cenno a Benny di non intervenire e di aspettare che lui finisse di parlare. “I vampiri hanno sterminato le famiglie di tre ragazzi, tra cui Krissy, una ragazzina che io e Sam avevamo conosciuto tempo fa, la figlia di un cacciatore. Adesso Victor, un altro dei nostri, si è messo in testa di ospitare in casa sua Krissy e i suoi amici, aiutandoli a rintracciare i vampiri che hanno ucciso le loro famiglie e addestrandoli a diventare la nuova generazione di cacciatori.”

“Mi sembra una cosa perfettamente giusta e, se avete bisogno di me, verrò volentieri ad aiutarvi a rintracciare questo covo e a distruggerlo” si offrì Benny.

“Magari lo farai, però non è questo il punto: a me non piace per niente che questo Victor si sia preso in casa i ragazzi e li addestri come se fossero soldati e ancor meno mi piace che siano incoraggiati a uccidere per vendetta” proseguì Dean. “Maledizione, non sono nemmeno maggiorenni!”

“Non sarebbe il primo cacciatore ad aver perso la testa e ad essere diventato un pazzo fanatico. Ne sappiamo qualcosa, vero?” commentò caustico Balthazar, al quale ancora bruciava quello che Martin Creaser, il cacciatore pazzo, aveva fatto a Benny.

“Victor dice che ciò che sta facendo è proprio per evitare che i cacciatori siano dei disadattati come Martin” intervenne Sam. “Krissy e i suoi amici vanno a scuola, fanno sport e, per quanto possono, cercano di vivere una vita normale. Io non credo che sia una cattiva idea, tutto sommato.”

“Per me, invece, è una stronzata!” reagì Dean. “Quando si è cacciatori non si può vivere una vita normale e io non voglio che quei ragazzini siano mandati al macello per le idee di quel Victor che si è messo in testa di essere il Professor X dei cacciatori!”

“Non so chi sia il Professor X, ma forse non è sbagliato che anche i ragazzi imparino a difendersi dai mostri” disse Castiel, con fare pensoso.

“Il Professor X è quello degli X-Men!” rise Gabriel. “Castiel, non sai proprio niente?”

L’intervento dell’Arcangelo, lungi dal chiarire i dubbi di Castiel, servì soltanto a confondergli ancor di più le idee.

“Io non sono convinto” commentò Bobby. “Da una parte penso che, se questi ragazzi sono rimasti soli, forse non è male che abbiano trovato qualcuno che si occupa di loro e che insegna loro a difendersi, in fondo è ciò che ho cercato di fare io con voi due, ragazzi. Però è Victor… ho la sensazione che non ci abbia detto tutto e che la sua sia una crociata personale piuttosto che la volontà di aiutare quei tre.”

“Un cacciatore che intraprende una  _crociata personale_ … ma no, non si è mai sentito, che strano!” fece Balthazar, ancora più tagliente.

“Senti, abbiamo capito che Martin ha fatto uno sbaglio e che io ne ho fatto uno ancora più grande mandandolo contro Benny” reagì Sam, scocciato, “ma adesso quella faccenda è risolta e il problema riguarda tutt’altro. Potremmo, per favore, rimanere concentrati sul presente?”

“Okay, come vuoi, non ti scaldare tanto. Se si tratta di andare a disintegrare un covo di vampiri, la trovo un’ottima idea, basta che stavolta facciate partecipare anche me!” replicò Balthazar che, ovviamente, aveva un conto in sospeso anche con le creature che avevano trasformato Benny, condannandolo ad un’esistenza di dolore.

A quanto pareva, anche Balthazar aveva le sue crociate personali che riguardavano chiunque avesse fatto del male a Benny in qualunque modo!

“Ritengo che la cosa più saggia sia lasciare che i ragazzi scelgano da soli, senza l’influenza di questo Victor ma anche senza la tua, Dean” affermò Castiel, dopo un’attenta riflessione. “Visto che Bobby non si fida di Victor, forse sarebbe meglio che lui e Sam lo tenessero sotto controllo per qualche tempo. Dean, tu no, sei troppo coinvolto, è preferibile che ti occupi del covo di vampiri, magari con l’aiuto di Benny e il mio.”

“E anche il mio!” protestò Balthazar. “Non vorrete lasciarmi fuori anche stavolta, vero?”

“Balthazar, sei stato male fino a pochi giorni fa” gli disse Benny, preoccupato.

“Ora sto benissimo e starò ancora meglio quando avrò fatto fuori un po’ di quei bastardi” ribatté l’Angelo. “Questa volta voglio partecipare anch’io.”

“Un aiuto in più non ci farà certo male. Va bene, Balthazar, verrai con noi” concesse Castiel. Si rendeva conto di quanto fosse importante per il suo amico sfogare la rabbia che provava contro le creature che avevano causato tante sofferenze a Benny; inoltre, sebbene Balthazar non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, l’Angelo non voleva in alcun modo separarsi nuovamente dal compagno.

Così i due gruppi ripartirono per Conway Springs: Dean, Castiel, Benny e Balthazar con l’Impala per andare a scovare il nido dei vampiri, mentre Bobby e Sam, con il furgoncino del cacciatore, si diressero verso la casa di Victor per scoprire qualcosa in più su di lui e sui suoi progetti.

Dean non andò verso la cittadina, sapendo bene che i vampiri sceglievano di annidarsi in luoghi più isolati. Mentre l’Impala stava perlustrando una zona boschiva dove sorgevano dei cottages che venivano affittati per la stagione turistica, Benny lo fece fermare.

“Dean, accosta l’auto” gli disse, l’espressione concentrata su qualcosa che solo lui poteva sentire. “Qui c’è qualcuno.”

“Il covo dei vampiri?” chiese subito Dean.

“No, non sento una presenza così forte. Qui c’è un vampiro, uno soltanto, ma…” continuò Benny, cercando di decifrare ciò che provava. Non riuscendoci, scosse il capo, frustrato.

“A me ne basta uno, di vampiri. Vorrà dire che ne faremo fuori uno alla volta!” esclamò Dean, fermando l’auto.

Tutti scesero dall’Impala e Dean e Benny presero le armi. Il vampiro, tuttavia, appariva ancora incerto e turbato. C’era qualcosa che non capiva, forse era una trappola?

“Voi entrate nel cottage, io perlustrerò i dintorni per accertarmi che non ci siano altri vampiri e che non si tratti di un’imboscata” propose Castiel.

Dean, Benny e Balthazar annuirono ed entrarono nel cottage. Lì trovarono una ragazza, sola, scarmigliata e apparentemente in preda a una grande sofferenza. Dean le puntò contro la pistola, ma la ragazza gemette.

“Chi siete voi? Cosa volete? Oh, per favore, aiutatemi, mi sento così male… la luce… la luce è troppo forte e… mi fa tanto male lo stomaco, un male terribile!” si lamentò la giovane.

“Dean, non farle del male” lo fermò Benny, con in volto un’espressione di pena e rabbia allo stesso tempo. “Questa ragazza non è pericolosa, è stata appena trasformata.”

Balthazar fissava la ragazza sofferente mentre mille emozioni gli turbinavano dentro. Per darsi un contegno, finse una durezza che non provava affatto.

“Magari l’hanno messa qui altri vampiri per tenderci una trappola” disse. “Dean, dovresti farla parlare.”

“Io non so niente!” gemette lei, terrorizzata. “E’ stato un ragazzo a portarmi qui… aveva un furgone blu… poi non ricordo altro, mi sono svegliata qui e ora sto tanto male!”

“Un furgone blu?” ripeté Dean, ricordando di averne visto uno anche fuori dalla villa di Victor. “Ma allora…”

“Fermi tutti, mettete giù le armi e nessuno si farà del male!” la voce di Krissy risuonò nella stanza. Lei e i suoi amici avevano approfittato del fatto che Dean e gli altri erano concentrati sulla ragazza e ora stavano dietro di loro con le armi in pugno. “Dean, non vogliamo fare del male a te né ai tuoi amici, vogliamo solo il vampiro che ha ucciso mio padre!”

“Non è stata lei, Krissy” affermò Dean con decisione. “Tuo padre è stato ucciso mesi fa e questa ragazza è stata trasformata stanotte.”

Krissy parve esitare, ma poi puntò di nuovo la pistola verso la giovane.

“Va bene, forse Victor si è sbagliato e io dovrò cercare altrove il mostro che ha ucciso mio padre, ma per adesso sarà lei a morire!”

“Krissy, noi non uccidiamo gli innocenti e lei lo è!” protestò Dean. “I veri cacciatori proteggono gli innocenti, non li uccidono.”

“Hai detto che è stata trasformata, perciò non è un’innocente, è un mostro anche lei e come tale deve morire” dichiarò con odio il giovane Aidan, uno degli amici di Krissy.

“Senti, ragazzino” intervenne allora Balthazar, mettendosi tra l’arma puntata e la ragazza tremante e sofferente, “ti assicuro che nessuno più di me vuole sterminare quei bastardi. A te hanno ucciso la famiglia e a me… beh, hanno fatto tutto il male possibile a qualcuno che mi è… molto caro. Però non è vendicandoti su di lei che risolverai la situazione, qui c’è qualcosa sotto e i veri colpevoli si nascondono altrove.”

Aidan sembrò colpito dalle parole di Balthazar e, soprattutto, dal fatto che anche lui avesse un motivo per vendicarsi dei vampiri. Lentamente abbassò la pistola e, vedendo lui, anche Krissy e Josephine parvero incerte.

“Possiamo salvare questa ragazza, Krissy, possiamo invertire il processo di trasformazione e farla tornare normale, perché non si è ancora nutrita” insisté Dean, vedendo che l’amica era sul punto di cedere. “Portiamola a casa di Victor e là la cureremo, così avremo anche modo di chiedergli perché ti ha mentito.”

Nel frattempo, Benny aveva preso in braccio la giovane appena trasformata e la stava portando verso l’Impala con infinita delicatezza e pena. Nessuno più di lui poteva capire le sofferenze di quella poveretta… Balthazar, tuttavia, pareva altrettanto colpito e seguì Benny in silenzio, con tante domande da fargli ma consapevole che non era quello il momento giusto.

Dean, invece, uscì con Krissy e i suoi amici, che si erano convinti a seguirlo a casa di Victor per chiedere spiegazioni.

Mentre l’Impala si dirigeva verso la villa del cacciatore, seguita dall’auto dei tre adolescenti, Castiel apparve sul sedile del passeggero facendo, come al solito, trasalire Dean.

“Ho perlustrato tutti i cottages e i boschi attorno: non c’è alcuna traccia di vampiri o di covi” riferì. “Lei è…”

“E’ una ragazza appena trasformata che possiamo ancora salvare” spiegò Dean. “E ho proprio voglia di fare un bel po’ di domande a quel Victor… mi era sembrato ambiguo fin dal primo istante con le sue chiacchiere da grand’uomo!”

Balthazar sembrava pensoso e turbato.

“Se questa ragazza è innocente, allora perché ha il ciondolo del padre di Krissy?” domandò, a nessuno in particolare.

Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio, poi fu proprio la giovane a rispondere.

“Non sapevo di chi fosse… me l’ha dato quel ragazzo che mi ha portata al cottage” mormorò, esausta. “Ora dove stiamo andando?”

“In un posto dove ti faranno stare meglio” la tranquillizzò Benny, con fare paterno e affettuoso.

“Ma allora… se il ragazzo di cui parli ti ha dato il ciondolo, significa che lo aveva lui. E, se lo aveva lui, c’è un solo modo in cui può averlo preso: è lui il vampiro che ha ucciso il padre di Krissy” concluse Balthazar, in tono gelido.

“E il suo furgone era parcheggiato accanto alla villa di Victor” aggiunse Dean.

“Appunto” sibilò Balthazar. “Ancora una volta è il cacciatore il vero mostro. Scommetto quello che volete che è d’accordo con quel vampiro!”

“Balthazar, tu sei prevenuto dopo quello che è successo con Martin” tentò di rabbonirlo Benny, ma anche lui era perplesso e se veramente Victor fosse stato in combutta col vampiro per trasformare la gente, di certo non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia!

Quando arrivarono alla villa, un furgone blu era effettivamente parcheggiato nei pressi del cancello e Dean si sentì riempire da terribili presentimenti: aveva mandato Sam e Bobby là e, se Victor fosse stato veramente alleato di un vampiro, allora…

Castiel gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Siete tutti troppo coinvolti e le cose potrebbero finire male per qualcuno, forse anche per i ragazzi” disse in tono fermo e rassicurante. “E’ meglio che siamo soltanto io e Dean ad entrare, mentre Benny e Balthazar assisteranno la ragazza qui in macchina.”

“Ma se là dentro c’è un vampiro, io…” tentò di protestare Benny.

“Se là dentro c’è un vampiro ti riconoscerà subito e la situazione si complicherà parecchio” tagliò corto Castiel. “Adesso il tuo posto è con questa poveretta e Balthazar resterà con te.”

Seppur a malincuore, Benny dovette ammettere che Castiel aveva ragione. Così in casa entrarono Dean e l’Angelo, seguiti da Krissy, Aidan e Josephine. Intanto, la giovane era caduta in un torpore agitato che, Benny lo sapeva fin troppo bene, l’avrebbe portata a risvegliarsi  _molto affamata_ … e per lei sarebbe stata la fine.

Poiché al momento non c’era altro che potessero fare, Balthazar pensò di poter domandare ciò che voleva sapere a Benny.

“Senti, tu… ecco… anche per te è stato così? Così… doloroso e orribile?” mormorò, senza il coraggio di guardare il compagno, ma tenendo gli occhi fissi sul volto della ragazza addormentata.

“Sì, Balthazar, è così per tutti all’inizio, si sta così male” rispose Benny, rievocando vecchi e terribili ricordi, “ed è per questo che, quando poi trovi il tuo clan, i tuoi  _fratelli_ , che ti nutrono e ti fanno sentire meglio, ti aggrappi a loro come ad un’ancora di salvezza. E’ per questo che si crea quel legame che io sono riuscito a spezzare… a caro prezzo.”

Balthazar era commosso e si sentiva tremare dentro.

“Dovresti essere fiero di te, allora, invece di vergognarti” riuscì a dire. “Hai fatto una cosa che non riesca alla maggior parte di… di questi esseri…”

“Il fatto è che non è stato merito mio” si schermì Benny. “Probabilmente se non avessi incontrato Andrea…

S’interruppe, rendendosi conto del reale significato delle sue parole e di ciò che potevano voler dire per Balthazar.

“Scusami, io… Balthazar, lo sai che adesso ci sei solo tu per me, però è giusto che ammetta la verità, non voglio apparire migliore di quello che sono” riprese subito dopo, cercando di correggere il tiro.

Balthazar scosse il capo. Quelle parole l’avevano ferito, e parecchio, ma non voleva che Benny si sentisse in colpa per quello e cercò di cambiare argomento.

“Quella cosa che diceva lei, quella della luce… non sembra che tu ne sia troppo infastidito. Come mai?” chiese.

“La luce molto intensa mi dà fastidio ed è per questo che mi vedi tanto spesso con gli occhiali da sole” spiegò. “Ma quando sei stato appena trasformato è molto peggio, ogni sensazione è ingigantita migliaia di volte ed è per questo che lei soffre tanto.”

“E… un’altra cosa” Balthazar sembrava intimidito e a disagio. “Quello che ha detto Dean sulla possibilità di  _invertire il processo_ … potrebbe funzionare su di te? Si può tornare normali dopo essere stati trasformati?”

Benny si sentì invadere da un’immensa ondata di tenerezza e calore per quell’Angelo che cercava in ogni modo una soluzione per lui, per aiutarlo, che non si dava pace e soffriva per ogni suo dolore. Cosa aveva mai fatto per meritare un amore simile? Niente e, anzi, poco prima l’aveva di nuovo ferito ricordando Andrea, anche se non l’aveva certo fatto apposta.

“Per me è impossibile, Balthazar” gli rispose, con una risatina amara. “Lei può tornare indietro perché non si è ancora nutrita, non ha bevuto il sangue di nessuno. Per me ormai è troppo tardi.”

“Non è giusto, però!”

“No, non è giusto, ma io ho già avuto la mia ricompensa” disse Benny, attirando a sé Balthazar per baciarlo dolcemente.

Stordito e destabilizzato da quel bacio, l’Angelo cercò di darsi un contegno guardando l’orologio.

“Dean e Castiel sono entrati da almeno mezz’ora e tutto tace. Non è un buon segno e forse dovremmo andare a vedere che cosa succede” fece, tentando di tenere la voce ferma in tanto turbamento.

“Sì, lo penso anch’io” concordò Benny. Prese in braccio la giovane addormentata e, seguito da Balthazar, si avviò verso la villa.

Entrati nel soggiorno, lo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti li lasciò esterrefatti: Dean e Aidan stavano liberando Sam e Bobby che erano stati catturati e legati a due sedie; per terra giaceva, ferito a morte, il giovane vampiro che aveva trasformato la ragazza e Krissy puntava la pistola contro Victor, inginocchiato a terra. Castiel cercava di convincerla a non sparare, non per Victor ma per il suo stesso futuro: non doveva diventare un’assassina, sebbene quell’uomo meritasse di morire.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” esclamò Balthazar.

Fu Krissy a rispondergli, calma e glaciale.

“Quest’uomo, Victor, ha fatto uccidere le nostre famiglie da quel vampiro perché fossimo vulnerabili e bisognosi di lui” spiegò. “Poi, per addestrarci, ha fatto in modo che il vampiro trasformasse altre persone e a noi ha detto che erano stati loro a uccidere i nostri familiari.”

Sia Benny che Balthazar rimasero impietriti sentendo il piano diabolico del cacciatore, ma l’Angelo fu il primo a riscuotersi e ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza, che teneva ancora l’arma puntata contro Victor.

“Castiel ha ragione, non devi sporcarti le mani con questa feccia e rovinarti la vita per sempre” le disse, con una rabbia gelida che si avvertiva anche solo standogli vicino. “Metti via la pistola e lascialo a me: a lui ci penso io. Per uno che fa vampirizzare le persone per i suoi scopi e stermina famiglie intere la morte è troppo poco.”

“Hai ragione, la morte è troppo poco” ripeté Krissy. Poi fece fuoco contro Victor, ma la pistola sparò a vuoto: la ragazza aveva tolto il caricatore. “Questo è per mio padre, questo per la famiglia di Josephine, questo per la famiglia di Aidan e questo per le persone innocenti che hai sacrificato.”

Poi buttò a terra la pistola e i proiettili e si allontanò dall’uomo come se fosse immondizia.

“Non morirà, ma resterà da solo per tutta la vita, pensando alla famiglia che non ha più e a tutto il male che ha fatto” dichiarò, soddisfatta.

“Niente male la ragazzina…” commentò Balthazar ammirato, sebbene un po’ gli dispiacesse non poter sfogare la sua rabbia su quel cacciatore che, a suo modo, era psicopatico quanto il famigerato Martin. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno perché Victor stesso, incapace di sostenere un simile fallimento, afferrò la pistola che Krissy aveva buttato a terra, la caricò, se la puntò alla tempia e si uccise prima che chiunque avesse il tempo di reagire.

Mentre Dean, Sam e gli altri guardavano la scena, sconcertati, Balthazar fece spallucce, lanciando al corpo del cacciatore un’ultima occhiata di disprezzo.

“Okay, ci ha pensato da solo. Un deficiente di meno al mondo” commentò, caustico. “Ora ce ne possiamo andare? Mi sembra che abbiamo risolto tutto.”

Detto questo, salutò Krissy e i suoi amici e uscì dalla villa, dirigendosi verso l’Impala.

“Un tipo ben strano, quel tuo amico” disse Krissy a Dean.

“Non sai quanto!” rispose il giovane Winchester, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi spiegò ai ragazzi come invertire il processo di trasformazione della giovane vampirizzata, facendole bere il sangue del suo creatore per farla tornare umana.

Nel frattempo, Benny aveva raggiunto Balthazar in macchina.

“Cosa c’è, Balthazar?” gli chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui e cingendogli le spalle con un braccio.

“Quel Victor era un fanatico, un pazzo come quello che ha cercato di ucciderti. Non ha ucciso solo le famiglie di quei ragazzi, ha lasciato che persone innocenti venissero trasformate, che le loro vite fossero distrutte… persone come te… che hanno perduto tutto per il capriccio di quel bastardo!”

Era questo che tormentava tanto Balthazar! Commosso, Benny lo avvolse in un abbraccio.

“Lui è stato punito e non farà del male a nessun altro e io… io non ho perduto tutto” gli sussurrò. “Ho dovuto affrontare molte sofferenze, è vero, ma adesso ho la mia ricompensa perché ci sei tu con me e sei tutto quello che potevo desiderare, con l’affetto, la luce e la serenità che mi doni. Ti amo, Balthazar, anche se tu non riesci a crederci.”

Lo baciò, incurante del fatto che Dean e gli altri potessero tornare da un momento all’altro. Incollato a lui, beandosi del suo sapore, respirando il suo respiro, esplorando la sua bocca con dolcezza e intensità fino a far perdere totalmente all’Angelo ogni concezione spazio-temporale e farlo sentire di nuovo come polvere di stelle nella galassia…

Quando Dean e gli altri tornarono, dopo aver sistemato ogni cosa con Krissy e i suoi amici che sarebbero rimasti a vivere insieme nella casa di Victor, sia Benny sia Balthazar erano molto più sereni anche se, ad uno sguardo attento, non sarebbe sfuggita l’espressione teneramente imbarazzata dell’Angelo…

Ma l’unico a vederla fu Castiel, che sorrise e non disse nulla.

 

 

**FINE**

 

            

   


End file.
